Inuyasha Tangled
by HelloKitty Bon Bon
Summary: Inuyasha since he was a child was locked away in a tower by his brother sesshomaru, Kagome unkowingly stumbles upon the tower and agrees to take him to see the fire festival that takes place on his birthday. Tangled Inuyasha style.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Inuyasha….yet. Hahahaha.**

Ever since I was a child my older brother Sesshomaru had kept me trapped inside the lone tower in the darker most hidden parts of the Western Land's forest. Sesshomaru said he locked me here because other demons would try to take the Shikon no tama from the middle of my spine. The world is a dark cruel place.

" Inuyasha, lower the wards," Sesshomaru said hovering a foot away from the window. Furrowing my brows in concentration the wards flickered before finally going out. Sesshomaru jumped through the window and looked around the room.

" It must be hard to lower the wards every day," he said leaning against the wall.

" Ha that. That was easy, I guess since you're so girly it might have been hard," I said. Looking at Sesshomaru's face made me inch away in hopes of not getting killed.

" I am not girly!" he said eyes flashing a deep red. Uh.

" Says the guy with purple makeup on," I said. Not even mentioning the boa. Sesshomaru's left I twitched slightly before he took a deep breath and sat on the couch.

" Inuyasha let me see how you've gotten in your kanji," he said gesturing to the many scrolls in the corner. I grabbed a blank one and unrolled it. Sesshomaru handed me a brush and some black ink. Writing out the kanji for sun and power the kanji glowed a bright gold and Sesshomaru's aura grew and crackled in the small room. He looked over my work and nodded his head in approval. I smiled at my brother.

" Sesshomaru, brother you know it's my birthday tomorrow," I said my dog ears twitching in anticipation. Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow so I continued.

" Well every year on my birthday hundreds of fire balls light up the sky coming from the East," I said.

" Your point," he asked.

" I want to go see them for my birthday," I said. Sesshomaru was standing in front of me hands on each of my shoulders killer intent coming off of him in waves.

" Don't you ever ask to leave this castle," he said before jumping out of the window.

" I will see you tomorrow Inuyasha," he said before disappearing into the dark forest.

**I hope you like it! Review, Review and …..Review. You guys are awesome. Tell me if you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Inuyasha…but I will one day. You'll see.**

Kagome's POV

The trees blurred past me in a swirl of green. Turning around to see Kagura and Kana still behind me I let out a sigh of relief. Looking past them my relief immediately vanished the minute three of priests appeared. Oh no. Unconsciously my hand tightened around the tenseiga. I came to a abrupt halt when a small cliff blocked our path.

" Kagura lift me up," I said motioning towards the red eyed demon. Kagura reached out a clawed hand expectantly.

" What?" I asked nervously looking the priests as they drew closer.

" You do not really think we would let you go first with our tenseiga did you?" Kana asked her voice void of emotion.

" What? You guys don't trust me. I am wounded really, but fine here you go," I said handing Kagura the tenseiga. She gave me a fanged smile before lifting me over the edge of the cliff. She didn't notice when I used my priestess powers to remove the tenseiga from her person and into my hand behind my back. I cannot trust demons like them with the power of tenseiga. One of the more experienced priests shot his arrow into Kagura's shoulder which gave me the chance to run away. I didn't care where I was going as long as I wasn't caught. Already was I the most shameful priestess ever I was not about to get caught doing the one thing I am really good at. Seeing a small tunnel blocked by vines I slipped into it and listened to the sound of the priests running by. Turning I stared in awe at the large tower before me. It was tall and made of grey stone. It looked slightly pink from the ward that surrounded it. Taking a cautious step closer I kept walking until I was a good foot from the ward. Reaching out with one hand I brushed against the ward and gasped at the level of power poured into it. Focusing most of my spiritual power a crack began to form in the powerful ward before finally it shattered temporarily. Taking my chance I jumped to the other side of the ward just as it snapped back into place. Pulling my bow out of its carrier I stabbed it into the tower my spiritual power keeping it from braking and slowly I climbed my way up the large window at the top. Heaving my body into the cold room I looked around bow poised to release a arrow at a moments notice. There was a noise coming form my right and I turned just in time for a pale hand to hit me over the head. That's when everything went black.

I woke up the sound of voices leaning against the…door I think I could make out two male voices.

" Brother I can take care of myself let me show you!" a males voice shouted growing closer to where I was being held. Another voice spoke up obviously the other's brother, " You are not leaving that is final and nothing is gong to change my mind. I am going goodbye and see you tomorrow." There was the sound of feet hitting the ground and then silence. Suddenly the doors I was leaning on opened and I was sent sprawling onto the floor. Looking up my eyes met large gold ones and I was speechless. A man about nineteen or twenty stood in front of my a clawed hand ready to strike, long silver hair flowing down his back and a pair of dog ears on top of his head.

" Well, um hello," I said. The stranger just stared at me before lowering his hand.

" I am Inuyasha, who are you?" he asked. Inuyasha huh.

" I am Kagome mind telling me why I am tied up?" I asked.

" No,"

**I hope you guys liked it. If you're wondering Kagome isn't stealing selfishly, it's kind of like robin hood. If she hadn't taken the sword Kagura and Kana would have used it for evil uses so she tricked them and took it into safe hands.**


End file.
